Nadie más que tú
by Lulu Masen
Summary: 5 años separados.....una vuelta llena de sorpresas....una noticia que puede cambiarlo todo....serán capaces de confesar lo que sienten antes que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de creación del grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es producto de mi locura.**_

* * *

_**Bienvenidas y despedidas**_

Pensé en repetir la pregunta por quinta vez, pero supuse que la respuesta sería la misma que las otra cuatro "ya verás", la incertidumbre me estaba matando, vale se que estoy exagerando, pero no soporto las sorpresas y la espera que conllevan, eso hace que mi estado de humor transite por terrenos peligrosos.

Pareces una niña caprichosa – genial ahora era criticada, quise responderle a mi "querida hermana" pero nada bueno saldría de esto, así que solo la mire y le sonreí sin una pizca de humor, en otro momento y lugar llevaría a cabo mi venganza, de eso ella ni mucho menos su esposo, alías mi cuñado y amigo (o ex amigo) se salvarían, ambos estaban disfrutando del momento lo podía apostar, la única que parecía compartir mi estado era mi sobrina, claro ella tenía 7 años y tenía todo el derecho de parecer una "niña caprichosa".

Me aventura a cambiar la pregunta, al menos supuse que podría obtener una pista.

Falta mucho.

No – perfecto, perfecto, perfecto….un monosílabo era lo que necesitaba para mejorar mi humor.

Mire nuevamente el tablero de vuelos internacionales con la esperanza de encontrar un indicio de algo, pero nada de nada así que tome la mano de Vanesa para dar un paseo, no es que fuese muy entretenido caminar de un extremo a otro en línea recta, mas era lo único que podía hacer en un aeropuerto, estaba por dar mi primer paso cuando mi hermana me detuvo.

¿A donde crees que vas?

Estoy en un aeropuerto, obvio me voy de viaje.

Muy graciosa.

Tú crees.

Te hice una pregunta.

Yo también he hecho algunas y no he obtenido ninguna respuesta.

Si te respondí.

Si tú lo dices – Mi voz sonó cargada de ironía.

Estas insoportable!!!!

Si tú lo dices – Era oficial estaba enojada y al parece no había vuelta atrás.

Amor calmate por favor, déjala dar una vuelta aún faltan unos minutos – Le debía una a Emmett, era el único capaz de calmar a Rosalie cuando cambiaba los papeles de hermana a madre. Le sonreí para darle las gracias, mientras veía como tardaba en dar su respuesta y contaba mentalmente en mi cabeza, tratando de que se disipara mi mal humor o al menos no creciera.

Esta bien, pero no se vayan muy lejos.

Entonces desecho el viaje a Disney, lo siento Vanesa.

Disney? – comencé a caminar con ella, por que mi hermana me veía molesta, era cierto el malhumor era contagioso.

A donde vamos pequeña?

A Disney…Disney!!!!!

Lo siento pero hoy no.

Pero tú dijiste – Nota mental jamás bromear frente a un niño sobre cosas tan importante como Disney, Santa Claus o el Ratón Pérez. Trate de hacer que olvidara, una de las ventajas con mi sobrina era que teníamos una relación buenísima y aunque pareciera increíble a su manera me entendía.

Hoy no vamos, pero te prometo que algún día.

Cuando? – Otra cosa que olvide es que odiaba las esperas igual que yo.

No lo sé….mira un puesto de helado!!!! – Exclame con demasiado entusiasmo.

Me compras uno?

Por supuesto – cualquier cosa con tal que olvide el impasse Disney.

Gracias Tía, pero aún me debes Disney.

Una cosa a la vez peque.

Hicimos nuestros pedidos, un súper helado de fresas y baño de chocolate, que causaría un súper desastre con mi hermana, lo que me hizo sonreír internamente y un café de vainilla para mí. Después del pequeño paseo estaba un poco menos tensa, además había pasado un rato, así que suponía que ya pronto llegaría el motivo por el que me encontraba ahí, la dichosa _"sorpresa"._

Te gusto tu helado.

Sip, pero seguro en Disney son mejores.

No piensas dejar eso.

Nop – Dio un lametón a su helado y yo un sorbo a mi café que estaba muy caliente, estábamos por llegar junto a Emmett y Rosalie.

Al fin llegan – varias respuestas se me cruzaron, pero opte por tomar otro poco de mi café tratando de ignorarla.

Papi mi tía me va a llevar a Disney.

En serio? – enarco una ceja.

Pero hoy no.

Ves lo que provocas – susurro mi hermana junto a mí.

Yo?

Hay millones de lugares en el mundo y menciona Disney a una niña de 7 años.

Por favor, no empiecen de nuevo.

Pero si yo…- No pude terminar la frase por que la voz de Vanesa nos interrumpió

Tío….Tío…..Papi….Mami….Tía miren mi Tío!!!!! – Tío, Tío, Tío eran como campanadas que retumbaban en mi mente, me negaba a creer que fuera real, tal vez era otro, se había confundido, si eso era se equivoco, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser él, el café que tenía en las manos se me resbalo, lo que en parte me ayudo a reaccionar y de paso quemarme levemente el pie, trate de controlar mi respiración y lentamente me voltee a los monitores de salidas, que ya no mostraban a nadie que me fuera familiar, pero Vanesa ya estaba en la salida junto a Emmett, eso no era una buena señal si quería permanecer en mi estado de negación. Mi corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente, amenazando en cualquier momento salirse de mi pecho, mis manos sudaban y mi respiración era errática, quise huir y empecé a trazar un plan en mi mente, me escabulliría y tomaría un taxi hasta mi casa, me encierro por una par de días, luego me pongo en contacto con alguna agencia de viaje y me voy unos meses o años. Si mi plan es perfecto, salvo por un pequeño detalle, apenas mi mirada se cruzo con la de mi hermana supe que estaba todo perdido, diablos!... veces como esta odiaba que fuera tan perceptiva, no tanto como mi mejor amiga Alice, pero estaba segura que adivino que quería escapar, nunca lograba esconderle nada a ella.

Me miro por unos instantes con ternura, tratando de darme ánimos, me abrazo por los hombros y me guió hasta una escena que no estaba preparada para presenciar. Vanesa en los brazos de su tío, mientras Emmett lo abrazaba y sonreía. Sentía que no podía o no quería seguir avanzando, estaba petrificada en mi lugar, pero mi acompañante no estaba de acuerdo, así que me obligo a dar otros pasos más, rogué por ser invisible, por un milagro que me hiciera desaparecer, pero cuando levantaron la vista hacia nosotras supe que era demasiado tarde.

Mami… mami…es mi tío – Vanesa apenas y podía con tanta felicidad.

Si mi vida, lo veo y no lo creo.

Rosalie, como siempre tan hermosa, aún no logro comprender que viste en mi hermano.

Yo tampoco – Me soltó y se acercó a abrazarlo. Estuve a punto de retenerla a mi lado, necesitaba a alguien a quien aferrarme en esos momentos.

Mami me están aplastando.

Jajaja, si te bajaras eso no pasaría, además creo que queda otro abrazo – Nuevamente rogué para que hubiera otra persona detrás de mi, tal vez sus padres o los míos, o cualquier otra persona que lo abrazara, pero no sin lugar a dudas se referían a mi, un abrazo, estaba en condiciones ¿o no? Porque no mejor una apretón de manos o mejor aún un movimiento de manos o de cabeza a la distancia, según mi parecer eso también sería un saludo.

Dios, no soportaba sentirme así, pero era peor saber que solo una persona me provocaba aquello y aún peor era saber que estaba a solo unos pasos de mí.

Ta` bien me bajo – la voz de Vanesa corto mis pensamientos.

Di un paso y luego otro, parecía que recién acababa de aprender a caminar, además trataba de de no olvidar respirar y al mismo tiempo seguir avanzando, Vamos!!! Me dije a mi misma, llevas años caminando y respirando, no puedes haberlo olvidado, no justamente ahora.

Isabella….Bella eres tú? – Mi nombre en sus labios despertó todos mis sentidos y una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, tanto tiempo huyendo, bloqueando, negando lo que sentía, engañándome a mi misma de que era asunto olvidado y con solo escuchar que me llamaba, todo lo que creí haber enterrado emergió a la superficie con la fuerza de un huracán. Trate que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible.

Edward!!! – digo trate por que más bien grite su nombre.

Que alegría me da verte – y en lo que se demora un corazón en dar un latido, se acerco a mí y me abrazó con ese equilibrio perfecto entre dulzura y fuerza que solo él podía lograr.

A mi también me hace muy feliz – le susurre al oído, su aroma me envolvió por completo, al igual que sus brazos.

Sigues siendo la única capaz de llenar mis brazos de esta manera – También lo dijo junto a mi oído. Que se supone que debía hacer con esta información, no lo sabía y en ese momento no quería pensar, sino solo disfrutar que estaba aquí, a mi lado, lo abrace con más fuerzas, con el temor de solo fuera un sueño y en cualquier momento desaparecería, solo que él respondió de la misma manera, parecía que mi el aire podría colarse entre nosotros, así que me di cuenta que era real, pues estos superaba con creces cualquier sueño….hasta que alguien carraspeo y lo interrumpió todo.

Lo siento tenía algo en la garganta – Tosía mientras señalaba su garganta, varias ideas cruzaron mi mente en ese momento.

Lentamente nos soltamos y me pareció ver que Edward le dirigía una mirada asesina a su hermano similar a la mía.

Bueno nos vamos entonces – Lo pensé por unos instante, la ventaja de cometer un crimen en el aeropuerto era que podía huir a cualquier parte, las desventajas, demasiados testigos, policías y dejar a Rosalie viuda y a Vanesa sin padre, bueno por lo visto Emmett se acababa de salvar, no pude evitar sonreír ante mis pensamientos.

Extrañe tanto tú sonrisa también – Yo podría hacer una lista de todo lo que había extrañado de Edward, su sonrisa torcida, esos ojos verde esmeralda que parecían querer leer mis pensamientos, su aroma tan único, esas eran una de las miles de cosas que extrañaba – Podría hacer una lista de todo lo que extrañe de ti – Wow eso era raro, acaso si lograba leer mis pensamientos, honestamente esperaba que no.

Que extraño-

¿Que cosa? – Me pregunto.

También pensé en una lista.

Si que es extraño – Y ahí estaba su sonrisa torcida.

¿Que es lo extraño? – Interrumpió mi hermana.

Nada es un "secreto" – No podía creer que recordara eso, no más bien no podía creer que estuviera caminado junto a mí, con su brazo en mi cintura, como si estos años de lejanía nunca hubiesen existido.

Esta era la cara opuesta de lo que había vivido cinco años antes cuando partió rumbo a Londres a estudiar, en ese momento no hubo risas, ni listas, ni nada, solo mi corazón destrozado y una pena infinita de la cual pensé nunca podría recuperarme, fue por eso que cada vez que él volvía yo me iba a cualquier lado, un viaje, vacaciones, seminarios lo que fuera con tal de no verlo y poder olvidarlo. Ahora 5 años después estaba junto a mí, podía mirarlo otra vez, sentirlo nuevamente, pero no pude evitar hacer una pregunta, necesitaba saberlo antes de abrigar cualquier tipo de esperanza que inundara mi corazón.

¿Por cuanto tiempo vienes? – Frenó su caminar, me puso frente a él y me toco la nariz con su dedo índice, como hace mucho nadie lo hacía, otra cosa más que agregar a mi lista…para ahí Isabella….no, no y no hasta que sepas cuanto tiempo.

Volví para quedarme – Me miro en búsqueda de mi reacción.

¿Cuanto tiempo es eso? – Si sonaba la pregunta más estúpida del mundo, pero necesitaba una confirmación más extensa antes de que su respuesta me trajera esperanzas.

Para siempre – Trate de parecer calmada y sonar lo más natural posible mientras mi corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora y estaba segura que comenzaría a hiperventilar.

Tus padres van a estar muy felices.

Espero que no sean los únicos – me regalo nuevamente su sonrisa torcida y sucedió lo inevitable, empecé a sentirme feliz, planeando un futuro, trate con todas mis fuerzas no hacerlo, que volviera no significaba nada, además no podía olvidar un detalle vital, Edward no sabe lo que siento por él, nunca le dije que lo amaba y mucho menos me lo dijo él a mi, aunque todos quienes nos conocían hayan dicho que nuestros sentimientos eran tan obvios, que hasta un ciego los podría ver.

Durante gran parte del camino a casa de sus padres solo me dedique a oírlo, cada palabra, gesto o movimiento eran una confirmación de que seguía sintiendo por él lo mismo, que mis sentimientos estaban intacto y que durante todo este tiempo solo los mantuve guardados y protegidos para que nada les pasara, seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando su voz se elevo un poco debido a la emoción.

Les tengo una sorpresa y lo siento Bella, pero tendrás que esperar – Como me conocía, solo atine a darle con el puño en el hombro.

Wow pareces que estas haciendo ejercicio ¿no?

Un poco, veo que lo notaste – Y ahí estaba su mirada, no podía creer como la extrañaba.

Veo que ahora eres un fan del gimnasio, espero que seas algo más que eso.

Temo decepcionarte pero lo que ves es lo que hay – Y para mi eso era más que suficiente.

Tratare de superarlo.

El resto del camino fue así, entre bromas, preguntas y cosas por el estilo, parecía que íbamos recuperando nuestra amistad, que tanto temí perdida por el paso de los años.

Cuando llegamos a casa, sus padres y los míos, ya lo esperaban con un enorme cartel que rezaba _"BIENVENIDO"_, con esto solo pude concluir una cosa, todos sabían que Edward volvía, menos yo y claro mi sobrina, ya habría tiempo de ajustar cuentas. Después de los abrazos y las lágrimas de Esme y Renee, pasamos al jardín que estaba preparado para una celebración.

¿Eres feliz? – Me escuche preguntarle cuando lo tuve frente a mí, aunque honestamente no entendía muy bien por que quería saberlo.

Si, pero lo que más feliz me hace es que aún después de tanto tiempo esto….lo nuestro siga intacto – Por un momento estuve segura de haber olvidado respirar cuando dijo "lo nuestro", pero logre recuperarme y solo atine a sonreír, una vez que pude volver a respirar, me di cuenta que perdí el habla, así que para evitar que esto sucediera nuevamente trate de desviar la conversación a terrenos más seguros o al menos eso quería yo.

¿Es lindo Londres?

¿Por que durante estos 5 años nunca te vi? ¿ni una sola vez? – Si esa era su respuesta claramente no eran terrenos más seguros.

¿Qué?

Solo respondeme, necesito saberlo – No pude evitar ver una nota de dolor en sus ojos o solo era mi imaginación.

Yo…bueno…siempre coincidía que cuando tú venías, yo iba a otras cosas y no se dio la posibilidad de vernos y eso – Creo que mi nerviosismo fue notorio, pues gesticule más de la cuenta y no pude verlo a los ojos.

Mírame, Isabella, quiero la verdad.

Pues es la verdad – Al fin pude mirarlo.

No te creo!!!

Ese es TÚ problema – lo dije recalcando el "TÚ"

Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir.

No, tengo una duda ¿por que te fuiste a Inglaterra? – y _me dejaste sola_ quise agregar, pero no quería forzar las cosas.

Para estudiar.

Mentira!!!

¿Qué?

Tampoco te creo.

Pues te cito: "ese es TÚ problema".

Si tiene razón ese es mi problema – Trate de huir, las lagrimas estaban a un paso de aparecer, pero me detuvo tomando mi muñeca.

Disculpa, pero es que tenerte frente a mi volver a verte….es…

Es que? – dilo de una vez gritaba mi mente

¿Algún problema? – Lo de Emmett sería una muerte lenta.

No, todo bien – respondió Edward al tiempo que soltaba mi muñeca.

No dije nada más, que fácil le resultaba decir que todo estaba bien, cuando mi mente era un revoltijo total, necesitaba pensar, estar sola unos minutos, todo esto era demasiado para mí en un solo día.

Entre a la casa y me dirigí al estudio, me tendí en el sillón, cerré mis ojos para aclarar mi mente, pero termine quedándome dormida. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, hasta que la voz de mamá me despertó.

Creo que es hora de despertar – Lentamente abrí los ojos.

Mami…por que no me dijiste?

No puedes huir toda la vida Bells.

Pero necesitaba estar preparada.

¿Para que? creí que llevabas 5 años haciéndolo – Preferí cambiar el tema.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

Un rato, pero nadie quiso despertarte, que día no?

No tienes ni una idea.

Levántate, Edward quiere decirnos algo a todos.

Ya voy – Me levante despacio, estirándome y dando un último bostezo, pase los dedos por mi cabello, y me fui rumbo al jardín. Tome un vaso de limonada de la mesa y me acerque donde estaban todos.

Miren despertó la Bella Durmiente – mi hermana le lanzó una mirada asesina.- ¿Que hice?

Si, ya desperté – solo le sonreí.

Hijo ya estamos todos que nos quieres decir.

Bueno familia quiero decirles que…ME CASO!!!!

Durante un minuto eterno, solo hubo silencio, no pude evitar darme cuenta que las miradas iban de Edward a mi y luego de nuevo hacia él, en ese corto lapso todo me dio vueltas, trate de creer que estaba soñando, que estaba aún dormida en el sillón o mejor aun que todavía estaba en mi cama y que nada de lo había pasado durante el día era real, además Edward era una imagen recurrente en mis sueños así que este podría ser perfectamente el caso no?, necesitaba con desesperación una confirmación de algo, lo que fuera, sueño o pesadilla, realidad o ficción, algo y ese algo llegó, acompañado de sonoras carcajadas.

jajajjajajaajaa…que buen esa!!!! Tú casarte…jajjaja si claro…Si con la única que siempre has querido casarte es con Be….- no pudo continuar, pues un pisotón de mi hermana lo hizo callar, ya se lo agradecería después.

Edward aún no decía nada y creo que todos estábamos en espera, Emmett aún se enjugaba las lagrimas, aunque no sabía si era de tanto reírse o por el dolor que le provoco el taco de Rosalie en su empeine, sus padres lo miraban atentamente y los míos me miraban a mí en búsqueda de respuestas, así que solo me encogí de hombros como señal de que esto nada tenía que ver conmigo.

¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? – Pregunto Edward a Emmett.

Tú casándote…- Iba a comenzar de nuevo hasta que su mirada se cruzo con la de Rosalie.

Pues por muy gracioso que te parezca, es cierto me caso – Esas últimas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez y se incrustaron en un lugar muy profundo de mi alma, lo que provoco un sonido que solo yo pude escuchar mi corazón haciéndose trizas.

Felicitaciones!!!! – Dijo Esme y se acerco a abrazarlo, no se si lo imagine o no, pero papá se puso junto a mi o siempre estuvo ahí, no lo sé.

En realidad nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido para mí, aquellos abrazos y parabienes estaban mal, por que el día en que Edward anunciara su matrimonio yo debía de estar junto a él, de su mano como su prometida y la felicidad sería compartida por ambos, mi papá tendría que estar abrazándonos y no sosteniéndome para que no me derrumbara, las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir deberían de representar felicidad absoluta y no este dolor que me oprimía el pecho y no me dejaba respirar.

Por un momento pensé en huir, en gritar, hacer algo que me recordara que estaba medio viva, pero me queda ahí como estatua, ni siquiera note que no había nadie junto a mí o que Edward se había acercado hasta donde estaba, fue su voz la que me hizo reaccionar.

No me felicitas – Me extendió sus brazos, que ganas de decirle que no, que estaba mal, que lo amaba, que siempre lo había hecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Por supuesto – Lo abrace, pero que distinto era este abrazo al de esta mañana en el aeropuerto cuando aún tenía fe, cuando aún era feliz.

Esto merece un brindis – Me soltó y agradecí la interrupción de Carlisle, lo que menos necesitaba era sentirlo cerca de mí, recordé una cita que había leído en alguna parte y entendí por completo su significado "_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener_".

Necesitaba con desesperación estar sola, para poder gritar, llorar, maldecir, lo que fuera necesario para quitarme este dolor del pecho, así que levante y me dirigí a mi madre.

Me voy a casa.

Segura, ¿No quieres quedarte? – Oh, Por Dios!!! Es que acaso no había estado aquí, no sabía nada…por supuesto que estaba segura.

Rene!!! – Fue lo único que pude decir.

Perdón, ya sé – Me sonrió, pero no tuve el ánimo suficiente de devolverle la sonrisa, solo quería irme de ahí lo antes posible. Al menos estaría en mi habitación en 5 minutos, pues Edward y yo éramos vecinos.

Adiós – Trate de sonar lo más natural posible.

¿Ya te vas? – Me pregunto él. _Acaso no es obvio_ quise responderle.

Si, lo siento mucho semana agotadora – Hice la pobre imitación de una sonrisa, escuche a sus padres pedirme que me quedara, pero rechace la oferta, cuantas ganas tuve de gritarles cuan equivocados estaban con respecto a los sentimientos de Edward, pero que caso tenía, ellos no eran los culpables.

¿Te acompaño? – Quise preguntarle si torturarme lo hacía feliz, pero me perdí en su sonrisa y en el sonido de su voz aterciopelada, así que me despedí nuevamente y comencé a caminar rumbo a la puerta, sentí unos paso tras de mí y pedí que fuera cualquiera menos él, pero estaba comprobado que hoy no era mi día de suerte precisamente, me alcanzó antes de llegar a la puerta y la abrió para mí. – Después de ti.

Gracias – Ahí caí en la cuenta que nuestra amistad pasaría a hacer eso, buenos modales, palabras triviales, felicitaciones necesarias, pero nada más.

El cortisimo trayecto lo hicimos en silencio, eso era otra cosa que amaba de él nunca trataba de llenar nuestros silencios, pues nunca eran incómodos. Cuando empezaba a abrir la puerta, sentí su mano sobre la mía.

¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – _El que quieras_ pensé en responderle, pero no lo hice, le di la espalda y le pregunte.

¿Cual? – Sentí el clic del cerrojo de la puerta, ya estaba abierta, cuando me volví hacia él me di cuenta que estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí y sus ojos estaban mirando mis ¿labios?, lo sentí acercarse aún más, pero el teléfono de mi casa comenzó a sonar, así que corrí a atenderlo, vi que Edward entro tras de mi y cerro la puerta, con más fuerza de la necesaria, debo decir. Note como tocaba su cabello, cosa que hacia cada vez que estaba nervioso, para luego apretar el puente de su nariz, eso lo hacia cuando estaba enojado o frustado, pero no podía entender el por qué.

Levante el auricular – _Alo….Hola como estas?.....bien gracias……déjame ver…_..- Tome mi celular – _si esta muerto…hoy no creo, que te parece el lunes…perfecto…un beso…adiós._

¿Quien era? – Casi había olvidado que estaba ahí.

Disculpa…

Disculpa aceptada….¿quien era? – Perfecto ahora era seguro que me estaba volviendo loca, pero su voz parecía la de un hombre….¿celoso? Si, claro un hombre celoso comprometido con otra, totalmente posible Isabella, sacudí la cabeza para quitarme tan absurda idea – y…aún estoy esperando una respuesta Bella – _Y ojala esta cómodo esperando_, pensé, no sabía muy bien por que, pero no quería decirle nada. Si lo sé era una estupidez creer que estaba celoso, pero al menos estaba curioso y con eso me bastaba, si era patética, mas no me importaba, así que cambie el tema.

¿Cual era el favor?

El qué….ah….si el favor, bueno Tanya llega mañana.

¿Tanya? – Al instante me arrepentí de preguntar.

Mi prometida, pues bien queremos casarnos aquí, ya que ella no tiene familia en Londres, salvo su mejor amiga que no puede acompañarla, sino pocos días antes del gran día, entonces quería pedirte si puedes ayudarla con los detalles, a adaptarse, no sé esas cosas – note que estaba nervioso, pues hablaba a la velocidad de la luz – Tú sabes que te lo pido a ti por que eres mi amiga – quise golpearlo con el florero que estaba cerca de mí, no podía creer que me estuviera pidiendo esto a mí, es que acaso no sabía que yo…por supuesto que no lo sabía jamás se lo dije, entonces el golpe con el florero me lo daría yo – Y bien ¿que me dices?

Bueno yo no tengo mucho tiempo y no sé si podré estar siempre al pendiente, por que no se lo pides a Rosalie – No puedo negar que me sorprendió lo sincera que sonó mi voz, creo que no necesitaba ningún golpe después de todo.

Claro que pensé en ella y pienso pedírselo, nada me haría más feliz que las personas que quiero se hicieran amigas de mi novia.

Que maravilloso sería no – Esperaba que no notara la nota de ironía que tiño mi voz.

¿Puedo contar contigo? – No, no y no gritaba mi mente, pero fue mi corazón el que hablo.

Siempre – Y mientras Edward se acercaba y me abrazaba, mira fijamente el florero.

Como era de suponer aquella noche fue horrible, lloré aun más que cuando se fue a Londres, al menos en ese momento albergaba una mínima fracción de esperanza o algo similar, pero ahora no había nada, peor aún menos que nada.

Oí llegar a mis padres y note que estuvieron unos instantes en el umbral de mi puerta, no sé si creyeron o no que estaba dormida, pero sin decir nada se fueron, se los agradecí en silencio. Durante toda la noche reviví cada momento del día y lo que era aún peor fue darme cuenta que pase de la alegría al dolor en tan pocas horas. Creo que me dormí en algún momento de la madrugada, cansada de llorar y pensar y desperté muy avanzada la mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mire por la ventana y el día era un fiel reflejo de mi estado de animo, oscuro y lleno de nubes que cubrían el sol. Me pregunte cual era el sentido de levantarme, de seguir, de todo y solo pude reír de lo dramática que sonaba, parecía la heroína sufrida de una telenovela, al pensarlo me reí aun mas fuerte, mire hacia le reloj de mi mesita y vi que ya eran las 12:00…Wow si que era tarde.

¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Por un momento pensé que seguía soñando, no era posible que él estuviera aquí, en mi habitación, mirándome. Sacudí mi cabeza, pero seguía ahí – ¿Que te pasa?

Nada – Aún si esto era un sueño no pensaba parecer una loca - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a buscarte….Bella – Si definitivamente esto era un sueño, pues eso era lo que esperaba oír y su mirada unida a la mía – Hoy llega Tanya – No….estaba despierta por que ni en mis peores pesadillas Edward me diría eso.

¿Cómo entraste? – No quería saber nada de ella aún.

Una puerta cerrada jamás será impedimento para llegar a ti, Bella – Se sentó frente a mi y tomo un mechón de mi cabello que acomodo detrás mi oreja.

¿Qué? – Su hermosa risa lleno la habitación y me mostró el juego de llaves que su madre tenía en mi casa en caso de emergencia.

Acaso esto califica como una emergencia.

Tal vez, conociéndote no era de extrañarse que hubieras caído en la lavadora o algo peor – Fruncí el ceño – Vamos no te enojes, las tome prestadas, veo que hay cosas que no cambian, como por ejemplo los domingos.

No, su almuerzo de los domingos es sagrado.

¿Y tú que haces? – Se estaba acercando demasiado, así que sin pensarlo doble mis rodillas y apoye mi mentón en ellas. Necesitaba algún tipo de barrera.

Duermo hasta tarde, a veces como con Emmett y Rosalie o hago de niñera, salgo con alguna amiga.

¿O amigo? – De nuevo me pareció percibir celos, pero lo descarte.

O un amigo, también hay veces que los acompaño – Si cuando estoy muy desesperada, quise agregar, por que no era muy cómodo estar entre dos parejas y yo sola.

¿Algún novio?

¿Eh?....no nada de nada.

Nadie que provoque algo – Si tú, pero ya estas apartado, pensé en responderle, pero mejor no lo hice.

Nop.

No puedo creerlo, nadie que te invite o algo así.

No, por que te parece tan difícil creerlo – Bueno eso era casi verdad. Jacob llevaba varias invitaciones, pero había inventado tantas excusas que aún no podía creer que siguiera intentándolo. También estaba Mike pero al parecer el logro captar el mensaje.

Claro que es difícil de creerlo, mírate eres preciosa, inteligente, simpática, tierna, responsable, encantadora….- Decidí que por el bien de mi salud mental debía detenerlo.

Para, por favor – Si era verdad que él me veía así, era obvio que de todas formas me faltaba algo, por que si iba a casar con otra no conmigo.

Pero si es cierto.

Suficiente o me volveré una engreída….mejor me levanto ya – Trate de sonar de buen ánimo, me estire y salí de mi cama, al parecer con demasiada rapidez por que me tropecé, pero no alcance a llegar al suelo, Edward me tenía en sus brazos, tenía los reflejos de superhéroe.

Hay cosas que no cambian – No pude evitar sonrojarme – Creo que debo agregar que tienes los ojos color chocolate mas hermosos que he visto, que el sonrojo de tus mejillas solo resalta más tu belleza natural y tu cabello sigue teniendo el mismo aroma a flores – Lo vi inspirar. Estábamos tan cerca uno del otro que sentía su aliento en cada palabra que me decía – Por cierto que lindo pijama – Ese último comentario me ayudo a recobrar la cordura, mi pijama era de conejitos color rosa.

Gracias…ahora si me permites creo que me iré a duchar – No se como logre no tartamudear y enderezarme para salir de la protección de sus brazos.

¿No quieres ayuda? – Acaso le gustaba torturarme, no le respondí, solo le lance un cojín que atrapo en el aire – Entiendo, te espero abajo.

La ducha caliente calmo mis músculos en tensión, al fin me sentía más relajada, aunque pensar en Edward esperándome abajo no ayudaba en nada. Me pareció oír repicar el teléfono, pero al instante paró. Me vestí lo más cómoda que pude, no tenia mucho sentido usar mis mejores galas para ir al aeropuerto, no pude dejar de pensar que en pocas horas mas la conocería, así que necesitaba sentirme lo mas confortable posible. Termine de arreglarme, puse en orden unas cosas de mi habitación, tome mi bolso y baje, cuando llegue al salón lo vi sentado en el sillón viendo televisión, que imagen mas familiar daba ahí, era como si estuviéramos casados y este fuera un fin de semana más y….me obligue a frenar mis pensamientos, así que mejor le pregunte sobre el sonido que me pareció oír cuando estaba arriba.

Me pareció oír el teléfono? –Note como apretaba el control remoto hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos, pensé en no seguir preguntando el instinto me decía que estaba enojado

- ¿Quien rayos es Jacob?....

* * *

Este es mi primer fanfic espero que le guste =). Y ojala me dejen sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias.....mientras sean con respeto todo es bien recibido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa Sthephenie Meyer.....la historia producto de mi loca imaginación**

* * *

No se muy bien, pero su tono de voz me hizo enfurecer, quien se creía él para estar enojado, era yo la que debería estarlo, era él el que se iba a casar, era él el que había roto mi corazón, no una sino dos veces y ni la ignorancia lo salvaría esta vez

- Todavía espero una respuesta.

- Pues espero que no te acalambres esperando.

- No me vas a decir!!!

- No.

- ¿Es tú novio? – Puse los ojos en blanco, está conversación era absurda

- Y si lo fuera ¿que? – Si lo acepto mi respuesta fue solo para molestarlo más.

- Me acabas de decir que no había nadie.

- Entonces si sabes eso para que lo preguntas.

- Por que…bueno tú eres el am….mi amiga y ya que no tienes hermanos siento cierta responsabilidad – nunca la palabra _"amiga"_ se me hizo tan ofensiva como hasta ahora.

- Siento decirte que el puesto de hermano sobreprotector ya está ocupado, Emmett hace un excelente trabajo…gracias.

- Ni tan bueno si cualquiera puede llamarte, además ya volví así que puedes relevarlo.

- No lo creo

- Pues entonces tendrás dos hermanos sobreprotectores y una cosa más, Emmett es un bebe en comparación a mí, especialmente si se trata de ti.

- Tengo que recordarte que estuve cinco años sin tú valiosa protección y me ha dio bastante bien.

- Pero volví Bella y no pienso irme a ninguna parte – No se en que momento se acerco a mi y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

- No creo que valga la pena tanta molestia – Apenas y pude decirle en un susurro.

- Tú siempre lo vales – Beso el dorso de mi mano y las soltó. Claro, claro, pero lo valgo como "amiga", "hermana", no como siempre quise, no pude evitar hacer una mueca –Ahora podrías decirme ¿quien es Jacob?

- Un compañero de trabajo – Que sentido tenia seguir con la pelea.

- ¿Desde cuando lo conoces?

- ¿Qué?

- Solo limitate a contestar.

- Sabes mejor nos vamos – Si no quieres que te golpee, pensé.

- Esta bien, pero seguimos hablando en el auto.

Tal vez esa era su idea, pero el viaje hasta el aeropuerto fue silencioso, lo cual fue mucho mejor que continuar la discusión, pues golpearlo mientras conducía era bastante arriesgado. Cuando aparcamos no pude evitar que la idea de huir volviera a cruzar en mi mente, ya era bastante malo que se casara, pero peor aún era ayudarlo con los preparativos y tratar amistosamente a su _"prometida", _otra palabra que me sonaba ofensiva y violenta ahora.

Nos bajamos en silencio del auto y comenzamos a andar hasta la entrada.

-Perdóname – Frene en seco por la sorpresa de escuchar decirme eso, por que quería que lo perdonara, por hacer que lo amara, por herirme, por casarse ¿por qué? – Por lo de esta mañana – ahí estaba mi respuesta.

- No importa –mentirosa me grite a mi misma, claro que importa e importa mucho, necesitaba que me pidiera perdón por todo el daño que sin querer me hacía, por dejar que me ilusionara, por no tener un cartel que dijera _"ocupado"_, por todo y a la vez por nada, la que tenía que perdonarse era yo por bruta, obstinada y por cobarde, en especial por eso.

- Tienes que entender lo importante que eres para mí.

- Tratare de hacerlo.

- Además no quiero que estés enojada conmigo 5 años fueron suficientes.

- ¿5 años?

- El tiempo que pasamos sin hablarnos, nunca entendí que fue lo que hice, que pasó.

- Bueno, crecimos…..la distancia, tú allá…yo aquí…

- No sigas por favor, nada de eso es suficiente para mí, además yo siempre creí que tú y yo …..- pero no continuo.

- Pensaste ¿qué?

- Que tú y yo terminaríamos…recuerdas esa vieja canción que siempre oía tu madre.

- _"La distancia"._

- Si…cuando estaba en Londres yo sentía todo lo que le pasaba a él….

- ¿Que quieres decir?...Edward….- No pude responderme, una dulce voz femenina nos interrumpió.

- Edward…..amor!!!! – Por un pequeño instante me pareció ver que vacilaba entre ir hacia ella o seguir junto a mí y responderme, pero cuando lo vi moverse en dirección a ella me di cuenta que mi imaginación me jugaba una mala pasada.

- Tanya…estas aquí – No quería voltearme por temor a lo que me encontraría, pero ni una vida completa me habría preparado, Tanya era hermosa y eso era quedarse corta, tenía el cuerpo de una modelo y su rostro era perfecto, sus cabello era rubio y largo, peor era que parecía que no caminaba sino que flotaba, viéndola era obvio entender por que se había enamorado de ella, yo a su lado era una pobre imitación de alguien lindo, pero hermoso no.

- Edward que alegría me da verte –Nuevamente me arrepentí de haber volteado, por que el abrazo y el posterior beso fueron peor que una cachetada, aunque siendo honesta me la tenía bien merecida, por que si necesitaba sentirme peor esta era la mejor forma de lograrlo.

- Déjame presentarte a alguien muy especial para mí – Una vez separados de su abrazo, me indico que me acercara, parecía una niña temerosa – Bella… ella es Tanya…Tanya…Bella.

-Mucho gusto – Estire mi mano pero Tanya se abalanzo y me abrazó, perfecto esperaba que me dejara con la mano en el aire o fuese fría al saludarme, al menos así podría tenerle rabia con justa razón, pero lo que hacia era ser adorable.

- Gracias por venir – No te preocupes tú novio entró en mi habitación y me saco de la cama e incluso se ofreció a ayudarme con la ducha, esta bien no sonaba como una respuesta apropiada, así que solo atine a usar una frase hecha.

- Bienvenida!!!! – Pensé que me abrazaría de nuevo, pero solo me sonrío y casi me cegó son esos dientes blancos y perfectos, si todo esto era una farsa para quedar bien lo estaba haciendo de maravilla, pero pensar eso era realmente una estupidez, quedar bien

¿con quien? Con Edward que era su futuro marido o conmigo su enemiga no declarada y con ninguna otra opción más que como amiga.

En el camino de vuelta fui literalmente bombardeada con un sinfín de preguntas sobre todo y todos, quería conocer todos los detalles, no pude evitar sentir simpatía por ella y hasta admirarla, venir a un país extraño y conocer a su familiar, sin tener ningún apoyo más que el de tú novio, la hacia de alguna manera un ejemplo para mí, cuando amas no hay miedo, aunque tarde lo entendí, al menos aprendí mi lección.

Cuando llegamos ya todos nos estaban esperando, corrección todos ya la esperaban a ella, al bajar busco a Edward para sostener su mano.

Ok ese era mi límite del día, tal vez trataba de ser una buena persona pero mártir no soy, una vez fuera del auto, me quede atrás mientras los veía avanzar, de repente ella volteo para mirarme.

- ¿No vienes?

En un momento, primero haré el trabajo de botones y espero muy una buena propina – Tenía dos opciones llorar o bromear, así que me quede con la última, además Tanya se reía eso era bueno.

Siguieron su camino y yo pensé en seguir el mío, pero ya me había comprometido, así que abrí la cajuela del auto para sacar las maletas.

- Déjame ayudarte debilucha – La voz de Emmett me asustó.

- Puedo sola gracias.

- Esta bien, pero por mujeres como tú los caballeros como yo estamos en peligro de extinción.

- Que gracioso…tú un caballero…pero ¿que haces aquí?

- Por si no lo sabias mis padres viven aquí.

- Jajajjaa que risa eh….me refiero a que haces aquí, cuando deberías estar adentro para poder conocer a Tanya.

- No me interesa, Edward esta cometiendo un error y no pienso apoyarlo.

- ¿Un error?

- Tú sabes que quien debería estar junto a mi hermano eres..

- No lo digas por favor, si en algo me aprecias no lo digas.

- Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero.

- Gracias.

- Ven para acá debilucha – Me abrazo como solo él sabía hacer, su clásico abrazo de "oso", no me di cuenta cuanto necesitaba algo así hasta que lo hizo– Llora, grita, patalea, pero no te guardes nada – Trate de responderle, pero no pude solo sentí que alguien estaba tras de mí.

-¿Estas bien? – Era mi hermana, tome aire profundamente y luego lo bote necesitaba reunir fuerzas para contestar.

- Creo que sí – Estaba frente a ella y al igual que Emmett me abrazo, hablo sobre mi hombro – Te están esperando, ve….por favor.

- Esta bien – no pude verlo te apostaría que tenia cara de niño regañado.

Estuvimos abrazadas unos minutos sin decir palabra, luego dejo de abrazarme y me miro a los ojos fijamente, le devolví la mirada y trate de sonreír.

- Que mueca más horrible.

- Gracias.

- Será mejor que entremos.

- Ok.

- Adentro todo estaba listo para una deliciosa comida, todos conversaban animadamente con Tanya, eso me alegraba mucho parecía encajar con todos, por que si el amor es sentir felicidad por el otro, yo sabía que esto haría feliz a Edward.

- Bella!!! – Digo mi nombre con un entusiasmo puro.

- Si esa soy yo.

- Tardaste mucho.

- Tenías muchas maletas.

- Vienes por tu propina.

- Claro – Me senté a su lado, no podía negar que tal vez llegaríamos a ser amigas.

La conversación fluyo animadamente, entre anécdotas, historias y preguntas. Solo una cosa me llamo la atención.

Siento que los conozco a todos. Edward habla mucho de ustedes, aunque de ti Bella no, más bien casi nada así que tendremos que pasar más tiempo para conocernos mejor. – No hablaba mucho de mí, que significaba eso y por que saberlo me dolía tanto, era obvio que no hablara de mi, si solo era su vecina y algo así como un familiar político, por el hecho que nuestros hermanos estuvieran casados, era claro el por que habría de mencionarme, salvo que supuestamente era su amiga y me consideraba alguien importante en su vida, decidí que era mejor dejarlo así, lo guardaría en un cajón de mi memoria y lo dejo ahí….eso era lo mejor.

Las semana siguientes fueron "intensas" a falta de una mejor definición, me fue imposible no caer en el "embrujo" de Tanya , era encantadora y cada día que pasaba entendía mejor por que Edward la había elegido, yo en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo ¡Maldita sea! No podía negar que trataba de encontrar algo que me molestara de ella, pero me era imposible, así que decidí dejar de luchar contra eso.

Lo que realmente me estaba quitando todas las energías eran los preparativos de la boda, que no era la mía, pasaba demasiado tiempo sumergida en ello, intentando con todas mis fuerzas que no me afectara , pero eso era una batalla perdida, las horas se me hacían eternas y las noches el momento en el cual podía desahogarme. Aunque trataba de evitar la mayor cantidad posible de compromisos _pre boda_, Tanya siempre lograba convencerme, razón por la cual Jacob resulto una excelente vía de escape, si tal vez no era correcto utilizarlo así, pero realmente no podía más, así que cansada de seguir negándome o inventando excusas malas, acepte salir con él, además todas mis anteriores aprehensiones no tenían sentido, pues para mí y mis sentimientos por Edward no había esperanzas.

Faltaban ya pocos días para el gran evento, no quería decir "boda", no podía creer cuantas palabras me molestaban en el último tiempo. Así que los padres de Edward organizaron una cena que sustituiría a la "despedida de solteros" de ambos, lo que a mi me parecía perfecto no tenia ánimos de organizar ninguna celebración. Salí a tomar un poco de aire al jardín, necesitaba unos momentos a solas, me senté en una banca y perdí mi mirada en el cielo hasta que su voz me saco de mi ensoñación.

- ¿Y donde esta Jacob hoy? – Se sentó junto a mí.

- En su casa supongo – le respondí con mi mirada aun fija en el cieloEs tú novio y no sabes donde esta.

- Mi novio..jajjaja…. es solo un buen amigo.

- Con él que sales seguido.

- Si, me gusta salir con Jacob es un sol.

- ¿Lo amas?

- A que viene eso – Me gire para mirarlo, pero al igual que yo hace unos instantes su mirada estaba en el cielo.

- Solo respondeme – Pensé en gritarle que no era su problema, pero no tenía sentido desquitar mi frustración con él.

- No, no lo amo…no todos encontramos el amor.

- ¿Amor? Jajjajaja – Su mirada se clavo en la mía.

- Me equivoco o estas por casarte, como dices amor y luego te ríes.

- La gente no solo se casa por eso.

- ¿No?

- No también esta el compañerismo, tener metas en común, llevarse bien, entenderse…esas cosas.

- Wow, que cínico sonaste….nada de amor, afecto, cariño.

- Por supuesto que hay sentimientos cariño, respeto.

- ¿Eso es lo qué siente por Tanya?

- Claro.

- Y nada de amor por ejemplo.

- No del tipo de amor lleno de sentimentalismo y fantasías, de ese tipo de amor ya estoy curado.

- Hablas como si alguna vez lo hubieras…padecido – Me pareció la palabra más adecuada si él hablaba de estar curado.

- Solo una vez y fue suficiente.

- Como dicen _"solamente una vez ame en la vida"_ – Me miro frunciendo el ceño – Perdón, cuéntame ¿qué paso?.

- Me equivoque….me deje llevar…que se yo.

- Ella no te correspondió…o tengo que decir él.

- Ella – me dijo mientras me regalaba mi tan amada sonrisa torcida – yo pensaba, más bien estaba seguro que si sentía lo mismo, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban o nuestras pieles se rozaban, era una conexión única como si solo nosotros existiéramos, además quienes nos conocían me alentaban a creerlo – No pude evitar que mi corazón latiera un poco más rápido.

- ¿Se lo dijiste? – Tenía tantas preguntas, pero partí por que me pareció mas urgente.

- No, muchas veces pensé en hacerlo, pero no me atrevia, si no me correspondía….no soportaba el solo hecho de poder perderla, pero de todas maneras la perdí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿qué pasó? – Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan veloz como las alas de un colibrí.

- Me fui a Londres y durante 5 largos años no la volví a ver – Mi mente estaba hecha un lio, pero dentro de todo ese embrollo una pregunta comenzo a darme vuelta _¿Por qué durante estos 5 años nunca te ví?_, que quería decir eso y lo que acababa de decir, necesitaba saber antes de cualquier cosa.

- ¿La conozco? – Lo vi tomar aire y centrar su mirada en un punto lejano del espacio.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Por favor….solo dimelo.

- Tú lo sabes….siempre has sido… - pero no pudo continuar, una voz tras nosotros nos interrumpió.

- ¡Aquí están¡, los estamos esperando – Una vez frente a nosotros Rosalie nos miro - ¿Qué pasa? Interrumpo.

No pude contestar mi cabeza estaba hecha un remolino, necesitaba estar sola, pensar, llorar, gritar, cualquier cosa, menos estar ahí. Finalmente fue Edward quien hablo.

No interrumpes, solo hablábamos del pasado – Evite a toda costa dejar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

Nunca podré saber como pase aquella noche y los días posteriores, mi mente insistía en recordar una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con Edward y siempre llegaba a la misma y peligrosa conclusión para mi paz mental…era yo la persona que amaba, más bien que amo…Si gritaba mi corazón, pero mi mente gritaba NO tan fuerte y rotundamente que le creía.

Había logrado evadir casi todas mis citas con Jacob y Tanya, no sé si fue ayuda divina o que, pero su mejor amiga había llegado ya y la ayudaba en todos los detalles que faltaban, además estaba mi hermana, así que yo salía sobrando, sobretodo por que mi animo estaba tan sombrío como los días. Fue durante uno de ellos, donde no paraba de llover que tome una decisión, si quería seguir y recuperar mi vida tenía que salir de dudas.

Sabía que sus padres no estarían, por que habían salido con los míos, tampoco vería a Tanya, quien estaba con su amiga y mi hermana. Tomé el manojo de llaves de la mesita y salí de mi casa, no me preocupe en buscar algo para protegerme de la lluvia, además era mi vecino, pero cuando llegue a su puerta toda la resolución se fue cayendo junto a las gotas de lluvia. Estuve no se cuanto rato parada ahí, pensando, inhalando, buscando fuerzas, hasta que la puerta se abrió, quise huir, pero no pude estaba tan cansada de hacerlo y llevaba tanto tiempo en ello, que me quede clavada ahí.

- Me pareció ver… - pero no continúo al verme empapada – Bella ¿qué te paso? Estas bien – Me tomo de la mano y me guió hasta dentro de su casa - ¿ y bien?

- Estoy bien, solo necesito hacerte una pregunta.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Bella yo….no puedo, no ahora – Esta vez no pude evitar llorar.

- Es demasiado tarde ¿no?

- Si – Nunca pensé que una palabra tan pequeña fuera tan devastadora.

- Puedo hacerte otra pregunta ¿por qué no hablabas de mi? Creí que era tu amiga.

- Tal vez por la misma razón por la que durante 5 años me ignoraste.

- Entonces era por revancha….si yo lo hago tú lo haces….!Madura¡

- ¿Qué? Me lo dices tú, por favor.

- Si te lo digo yo!!! – Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, sino que de gritar que era lo que estaba haciendo – algún problema con eso.

- Por supuesto que tengo problemas.

- ¿Cuáles? – Esta discusión no tenía ningún sentido.

- Acaso te importan.

- ¡No¡ – Si, oficialmente esta pelea era un sinsentido.

- ¡¡Perfecto!!!....¿Como está Jacob? – Gruño la última palabra.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Nada…pero ¿como esta?

- También con Tanya….¿como van los preparativos?

- Supongo que bien tú deberías saberlo ¿no?

- Claro, se me olvidaba que esa era mi "misión"

- No sabía que te molestaba.

- Ese es tú problema nunca sabes nada.

- Que quieres decir, cuando te pregunte no te negaste.

- Claro que lo hice pero me convenciste…nada se le puede negar a Edward Cullen no es cierto.

- Y por que te molestan tanto los preparativos de mi boda – Estaba furioso y caminaba con león enjaulado por el salón, además ha esta altura ya no hablábamos, gritábamos y su enojo igualaba al mío.

- Por que es tú boda con otra mujer, por que es tu vida con otra….cuando…cuando…

- ¿Cuándo qué?

- Cuando quien debería casarte contigo, quien debería compartir la vida contigo soy YO!!!, yo que te ame desde el primer momento, que te he amado todos estos años y que te amara siempre y que…. – no pude seguir por que me tomo en sus brazos y busco mis labios con desesperación, me beso como tratando de recuperar todos estos años, era la combinación perfecta de pasión y ternura que provocaba que mi corazón amenazara con salirse de mi pecho, nos separamos por unos escasos segundos para tomar aire, pareciera que ninguno de los dos quería terminar el beso, no sabíamos donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro, nos detuvimos y unimos nuestras frentes, mientras regulábamos nuestra respiración.

- Dios como te amo Bella, pensé que nunca podría decírtelo.

- Yo también te amo Edward, pero tú te vas a casar y…- puso su dedo sobre mis labios y los bese.

- No me voy a casar Bella, no puedo primero por que te amo y tu me amas, y mi vida ya no tiene sentido si no estas en ella, además Tanya no se merece una vida en donde yo te ame tanto, tanto, tanto….TE AMO BELLA – esto último lo dijo gritando.

- Esto no es un sueño verdad.

- No mi vida esta es la más hermosa de las realidades, me amas como yo a ti, nada puede haber mejor que esto – No quise contradecirlo, así que decidi darle un mejor uso a mis labios y lo bese, hasta quedar sin aliento.

- Estás mojada mi vida, vamos a cambiarte esa ropa, no más bien vamos a sacarte esta ropa y….- me sonroje, pero no pude evitar preguntar.

- Y qué?

- Que pienso ayudarte a hacerlo – Me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta su habitación.

Cuando llegamos, me dejo suavemente en el suelo y capturo mis labios con los suyos, esta vez fue un beso distinto más sensual, nuestras lenguas seguían un ritmo erótico y no pude evitar soltar un gemido por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Sentí como su boca abandonaba mis labios para comenzar a descender por mi cuello, dejando un reguero de besos a su paso, mientras sus manos comenzaban a explorar mi cuerpo, note como delineaba mis curvas. Como lo amaba y saber que me correspondía me hacia amarlo aun más. Sentí como me separaba de su cuerpo y no pude evitar hacer un mohín.

- Prometí ayudarte con tú ropa.

Me perdí en su sonrisa torcida, notando como su mirada recorría mi cuerpo empapado por la lluvia, lentamente se acerco a mí y comenzó a desabrochar mi blusa, cada porción de mi piel que quedaba al descubierto era besada, no se si temble de frió o de anticipación, cuando la deslizo por mis hombros y la quito de mi cuerpo, hizo lo mismo con mis pantalones, me mordí mi labio, me sentía tan vulnerable frente a él que estaba completamente vestido, mientras yo estaba en ropa interior, trate de cubrirme, pero me lo impidió tomo mis manos y lo que vi en su mirada me hizo sentir deseada.

- Como te amo, mi vida no se como pude pensar en que podría vivir sin ti.

- Edward te amo tanto.

En los siguientes minutos las palabras sobraron, sentí como sus labios tocaban el espacio expuesto de mis pechos, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y llegaban hasta el broche de mi sostén, cerré los ojos al sentir como lo quitaba de mi cuerpo y, con las yemas de sus dedos recorría mi piel hasta llegar al borde mis pantaletas, note como su mano exploraba aquella parte de mi intimidad que jamás otro había tocado, lentamente bajo la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo y ahora estaba complemente desnuda y a su merced. Me arme de valor y decidí ser yo que lo ayudara a él con su ropa, levante su polera hasta quitársela y perderme en la perfección de su pecho, al igual que Edward lo había hecho conmigo cree mi propio camino de besos en su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su pantalón, no pude evitar notar el bulto que presionaba la tela, baje mi mirada hacia aquel lugar e instintivamente me mordí mi labio.

Al parecer aquello le había gustado, pues sin darme cuenta Edward se apodero de mis labios nuevamente y me beso con una pasión infinita que hizo estremecer, no pude ver en que momento se deshizo de sus pantalones, solo sé que me aferre a él, por que estaba segura que no podría seguir mucho más tiempo de pie, así que enrede mis brazos en su cuello para no caer y profundizar aun mas nuestro besos, sentí como tomaba una de mis piernas para colocarla en su cintura aquel roce de nuestras pieles provoco una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, subí mi otra pierna y atrapa su cintura con ambas, un ronco gemido escapo de sus labios, al notar como rozaba su erección con mi cuerpo.

Su boca bajo hasta mis pechos los cuales lleno de besos hasta capturar uno de mis pezones, trazo con su lengua el contorno de mi aureola para luego soplarlo, creando una sensación indescriptible que hizo escapar de mis labios un gemido bastante audible, lo mordió suavemente, para luego atraparlo por completo y succionarlo mientras con su mano masajeaba mi pecho libre, mis manos se perdieron en su cabello tratando de acercarlo aun mas a mi. Siguió su camino con mi otro pecho, hasta que lo guié a mis labios.

Nos acercamos hasta el borde de su cama, me deposito suavemente en ella y se separo para quitarse la única prende que aun cubría su cuerpo.

- Bella, quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable – Su mirada estaba fija en la mía.

- Edward yo….quiero decirte algo.

- Amor, ¿Qué pasa? – Su mirada reflejaba preocupación.

- Yo nunca he estado…con alguien yo soy….virgen– No pude mantener su mirada así que la desvié.

- Bella mírame – Estaba sobre mi, pero cargando todo su peso sobre sus brazos que estaban a ambos lados de mi cabeza – Por Dios, si supieras entender lo que esto significa para mí, se que suena egoísta, pero saberlo me hace amarte aun más.

- Pero….- No pude continuar, un beso sello mis labios.

- Si quieres que paremos ahora lo entenderé, lo haremos solo cuando tú estés lista, mi vida – No le respondí, en cambio lo acerque aun más a mi – Te prometo que seré dulce amor.

- Lo sé…confió en ti.

Volvimos a besarnos de forma ardiente, como si fuéramos adictos a nuestros besos, su boca fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi lóbulo que tomo entre sus dientes, mientras sus manos seguían su propio camino en mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en aquel lugar tan intimo y tan sensible que masajeaba con caricias tan placenteras, hasta que note como un dedo presionaba y me penetraba suavemente, al que comenzaba a acariciar aquel pequeño punto de placer, sentí un segundo dedo en mi interior repitiendo aquella caricia una y otra vez, de modo enloquecedor, hasta que mi cuerpo se arqueo producto del intenso placer y no pude evitar el grito, que fue atrapado por los labios de Edward, estaba completamente húmeda y preparada para recibirlo, aquello pareció excitarlo aun más.

Sus dedos fueron reemplazados por la punta de su miembro que presionaba sutilmente en mi entrada, note que en su mirada había dudas.

-Hazlo Edward es lo que deseo.

Lo sentí entrar, contuve la respiración al sentir el primer amago de dolor que me hizo tensarme, me miro nuevamente, por un instante creí que no seguiría, así que busque sus labios con los míos para alentarlo a continuar, continuo empujando hasta que me penetró con una única e eficaz embestida, una oleada de dolor invadió mi cuerpo, quise moverme, pero solo lograba tensarme aun más, así que cerré los ojos con fuerza, hasta que sentí como besaba mis parpados, mis mejillas, la comisura de mis labios, empecé a relajarme poco a poco, notando como unos lentos movimientos en mi interior reemplazaban el dolor por algo infinitamente más placentero.

Edward se apoyo en sus codos para no aplastarme, sentí su aliento suave y calido sobre mi pecho, rodee su cabeza con mis brazos y mordisquee su cuello.

- Te amo Bella – decía esto entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo, mientras besaba mis pechos. Enrosque mis piernas alrededor de su espalda, para sentirlo aun más profundamente en mi interior.

- Yo más – En una última embestida llegamos juntos al éxtasis. Gritamos nuestros nombres hasta desgarrarnos las gargantas.

Sentí como lentamente salía de mi interior y se levantaba. Lo seguí con la mirada iba a decir algo, pero se acerco a mi y me llevo hasta el baño. Sin dejar de mirarme un segundo, me llevo hasta la ducha, nos metimos juntos y jabono cada parte de mi piel, deslizaba sus manos con una suavidad como si estuviera temeroso de que pudiera romperme. Una vez fuera, lleno de besos mi cuerpo a medida que lo secaba. Volvimos a su habitación, directo a su cama, me recostó sobre su pecho desnudo, sentí que trazaba dibujos en mi espalda, mientras tarareaba mi nana, sin saber en que momento me dormí.

Todo lo que vino después de aquella fue un torbellino. Edward hablo con Tanya, quien estaba increíblemente aliviada de no casarse, como me explico después él, le dijo que desde que nos vio supo de nos amábamos y que nunca pensó que tardaríamos tanto en darnos cuenta, también le explico que era un alivio por que lo suyo estaba destinado al fracaso, pues ella siempre sería su segunda opción, sobre todo por que a ambos nos unía un lazo invisible, pero indestructible. Eso sí, antes de partir le dio una idea, ya que estaba todo listo para una boda, no había que desaprovecharlo, solo había que hacer pequeños cambios y listo.

La ceremonia fue íntima y sencilla, rodeada de nuestros seres queridos y los que siempre tuvieron la esperanza que lo nuestro terminaría así.

_Un año después _

- Te había dicho alguna vez que solo tú llenas mis brazos de manera tan perfecta.

- Incluso con esta enorme barriga.

- Así solo haces que sea mas perfecto – No pude evitar reír y mirarlo, aún no podía creer que esto fuera real.

- ¿Me amas?

- Tanto que no me cabe en el pecho ¿y tú?

- Tanto que no existen palabras para definirlo.

- Entonces demuéstramelo – Lo mire a los ojos para perderme en ellos, lo bese y como me lo pidió me encargue de demostrarte cuanto lo amaba.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado era una historia cortita, espero pronto hacer una mas larga u otro one shot....Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o critica sera bien recibido!!!!!

Que esten muy bien!!!!


End file.
